A night under Stars
by bakka.onna
Summary: Vegeta spends a night out on the blacony thinking about his past life and his new feelings for Bulma.


**All right, my first one shot :) It's just something that came into my mind yesterday and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I hope you guess all like it. . . Enjoy ^_-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sky was littered with brilliant stars. They stood out like shiny light bulbs in the black background. Each of them was a sun illuminating a universe and he was searching for one in particular.<p>

When he found it a feeling of longing hit him. An array of pictures started to play out in front of his eyes. Memories of his childhood: his mother being overprotective, his father training him, him watching over his brother when he played in the royal garden, his mentor teaching him the facts of life and his people worshiping his family.

He was supposed to be king one day. To rule the planet and bring prosperity just like his father had; but his rein had been cut off before it could even start. His family and people had been murdered, his planet destroyed and he enslaved to the most disgusting and sick creature that existed back then. He had spend the next few years gathering his resentment and anger, promising himself that one day he would take revenge.

He had engulfed his soul with hatred, blackening it as he himself turned into a murderous being. Killing innocent people, destroying their homes and raiding their supplies, completely blinded by the moral assess of his actions, only seeing the goal he was reaching for. To obliterate everyone that had caused him pain, to make them suffer just like he had suffered. To rip their limbs from their bodies piece by piece and watch them squirm in agony. To kill the people they loved in front of their eyes, in cold blood, and laugh as they cried and begged for mercy.

To enslave them and sell them to the worst slave-traders that existed in the galaxies, to suffer for the rest of their life's knowing that they would never experience the feeling of freedom ever again. To only live because others allowed it so and not knowing when they would be taking their last breath.

None had shown him mercy, so neither did they deserve it. His body was still littered with scars from numerous beatings he had had to endure. Beatings that had left him hanging on to life by a mere threat. They had simply thrown him into a regeneration tank to heal and as soon as he had stepped out the beatings had continued. Sometimes they had lasted for days, so long that he would lose track of how much time would pass.

But his worst memories were from when he had just entered the slave-life. He had been six years old when they had changed his life drastically, so young he had still been ignorant within its many aspects. It had been one of them in particular who had had a sick mind and loved to torture people; especially little boys. He had spent the majority of his early years hiding from his preying hands. Hands that had loved to touch him; to this day the memories still made him shiver in disgust.

Something stirred behind him and the memories vanished before his eyes. Who knew how many hours had gone by with him raving inside his head; it was a wonder he had not yet gone mad.

He relieved his grip on the balcony railing before he broke it off and turned to look through the glass doors into the bedroom.

She had saved him from himself yet again, without even knowing it. He remembered when he had just moved into her home, they had screamed at each other endlessly, insulting the other without remorse.

Then without him even realizing it she had turned his life upside down. She had taking all of his suffering away, his pain and endless nightmares had become a thing of the past. She showed him what it felt like to be loved, something he had forgotten so long ago. She had been extremely patient with him as he slowly learned to reopen his soul and heart.

Now she was the light of his life, he would do anything for her just to make her happy. She had returned his sanity to him and now more than ever did he feel strong enough to take on anyone that threatened him or her.

She filled him with a warm glowing feeling that made him feel invincible. He was able to see clearly again and take on tasks with a sober mind. Never had he thought that this could have happened to him. To be able to genuine love another person and put his complete trust in them.

He would secretly watch her for most parts of the day, following her every move as she went about her work. Marveling at her beautiful body and how she held herself with so much poise and authority that reminded him so much of his own race. As a matter of fact she seemed so much more Saiyan than human in so many aspects of her being. That probably had been one of the first reasons she had caught his eye at first.

He had so many things to thank her for but the truth of the matter was that he would never tell her any of those. He had too much pride to admit to such a weak emotion, never would he be able to say the three words that would sum up how he felt. The only thing he could do was show her through small gestures and hope that she would understand. She probably would though; she was just too intelligence not to catch up eventually; that is if she didn't already know.

His thoughts were broken once again as she stirred once more, but this time he saw her sit up and search the area for him. At first she didn't find him but then she spotted his shadowy form on the balcony. Slowly she got up, wrapping the bed's blanket around her delicate frame and joined him on the balcony.

Her skin sparkled ivory in the light of the moon and her hair filled the air around him with a sweet aquatic smell.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked him in a sleepy voice.

A gush of wind engulfed them all of a sudden and he saw her shiver under the thin blanket. He pulled her towards him and trapped her against his body and the railing, circling her with his arms. Her skin smelled even better than her hair, filling his nose with the most delicious smell he had ever experienced.

"The stars." he whispered into her ear and saw how she lifted her head towards the sky. He heard how she took in a sharp breath of air as she saw the beautiful display of stars.

"It's gorgeous." she sighed.

He laid his head in the crook of her neck thinking how he utterly disagreed with her statement. The most gorgeous thing he had ever laid eyes on was in his arms right now. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relishing in the blissful feelings she was stirring inside of him.

Another gush of wind burst forth and she shivered once again, however this time the movements of her body against his ignited a whole other feeling within him.

With one swift movement he picked her up in his arms and started to carry her inside the room towards the bed. He couldn't tell her how he felt, he was sure that that would never change, but it would not stop him from showing her.

And now it was that what was on his mind. He would show her once again just how much he cared for her. He would show her in the most loving and passionate way he could manage.

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Please review and let me know. If I get a lot of positive feedbacks I might do more one shots in the future :)<br>Also, I was thinking of may be doing a whole story out of this part. It kinda would be like a day by day description of how Vegeta slowly fell in love with Bulma, all in Vegeta's POV. Let me know if you guys would be interested in reading something like that.**

**Bysides that, thank you for taking the time and reading . . . Hope to hear from you ^_^**


End file.
